


Betrayal

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: It happened when Oikawa was in high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kinda short, but oikawas past!

They wake up in the morning and Sugawara refuses to let Oikawa get out of bed. He uses his best puppy dog eyes and it works like a charm. Oikawa settles back in with him and holds him close, kissing him softly. Sugawara kisses him until he feels better, then he rests his head back down and fiddles with the front of Oikawa’s shirt. They’re both silent for a long time before Oikawa finally breaks it.

“I need to tell you something."

Sugawara looks up at him, worried.

“Something bad?”

Oikawa kisses his forehead firmly, shaking his head.

“Not about you. Bad, but not you.” He pauses, eyes focused on the wall behind Sugawara. He looks. Pained.

Sugawara tilts his head up, “Are you okay?”

He sighs, head shaking again, “No. I mean, kind of. It’s a bad story.”

The tone of his voice makes Sugawara worry, and he scoots up until they’re face to face, running his fingers through his hair.

“Take your time.”

\---

It happened when Oikawa was in high school. He’d met Kenma at a friend’s house at a party, and had fallen instantly. He was always on his games, and very easy to tease. So Oikawa did, every chance he got.

It wasn’t until a month of bugging him to hang out that he finally got up the nerve to kiss him. He panicked when Kenma didn’t kiss him back, not used to rejection, but Kenma smiled his little smile and took his hand and everything was okay. They started dating.

They were happy, talking all the time and finding time around their different school schedules to see each other. Kenma was quiet a lot, mostly talkative when they were texting, but Oikawa didn't mind. He was in love, and nothing could get in the way of that. Until he showed up to Kenma’s house to surprise him, the new video game he’d wanted in hand. He’d meant to text him, but his phone had died before he could.

He knocked on the door and waited a bit, frowning when Kenma didn’t come to the door. He tried the knob, surprised to find it unlocked. He must have been distracted by a game when he came in, and was probably listening to music now.

Oikawa heard some noise from upstairs and smiled, heading towards the source of it, excited to surprise his boyfriend with the game and the date. But as he got closer, he got more confused. There were noises coming from Kenma’s room, soft noises that he quickly realized were soft moans. He blushed. He hadn’t known Kenma masturbated.

They’d had sex before, plenty of times, so Oikawa didn’t think about opening the door, intending to tease the smaller boy about his chosen activities.

Until he saw what was behind it.

Someone else was in there, holding Kenma- his Kenma- in his lap, hips pounding up into him. He stood there in shock, eyes wide. He recognized the other person as one of his friends, Kuroo.

Both of them looked at him in surprise at the sudden intrusion, and Oikawa felt his blood running cold.

“What the hell is this?”

Kenma looked surprised but. Not panicked. Not guilty, or afraid. Not at all like Oikawa felt. He hardly knew what to feel, looking at his boyfriend still on top of his friend.

“You should leave, Tooru.” Kenma said, turning back around.

And he did, heart in his throat and game still in his hand. Listening to the sounds of them continuing, Kenma's voice loud and unashamed. 

He held onto that game and his anger for a long time. It destroyed him, tearing him apart as he grew more and more depressed, begging Kenma to come back to him, begging him to give him another chance. Asking what he did wrong to make him seek out someone else.

Kenma didn't try to sugarcoat it, told him he’d gotten bored, told him that Kuroo was what he wanted. More attentive, more attractive, better at sex. Better.

It broke him.

And then Iwaizumi forced him out of his house one night, dragged his pathetic form to his house for a get together with his friends from another school, told him he needed to get over himself and get over Kenma. He wasn’t worth it.

He met Sugawara there, and fell in love again. He was so bright, so sweet, so full of life and smiles. But he knew about Daichi, and knew he couldn’t have him. He couldn't risk losing someone else again, so he got closer to him and stood by his side and promised himself that he would always be there for him. So he could stand by him forever.

\---

Oikawa still has his face pressed into Sugawara's shoulder, too embarrassed to look at him. Sugawara massages his scalp, calming him down. He’s not crying, but he’s definitely upset.

“I’m not ever going to do that to you, I promise. And I’m _never_ going to leave you. I love you.” He says softly, “But it explains a lot, huh?”

Explains why he was so angry at Daichi, why he overreacted about Terushima bringing Sugawara home that night. Got so upset last night when Sugawara had accused him of cheating. Everything makes sense now. It doesn't excuse his actions, of course. They're still healing from a lot of them, but Sugawara will forgive him. Will always stay with him.

“I’m so sorry, Koushi.”

Oikawa sounds so sad, but Sugawara smiles, pulling his face up to kiss him.

“It’s okay, Tooru. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some kink requests for the next parts of the series!


End file.
